Unintentional Father
by Elka Lynne
Summary: In what world is it your better for Charlie than I am? Miles never wanted or expected to be a father, but he willing to make the exception for Charlie. Sorry really bad summary. This is my first fan fiction ever.
1. Chapter 1

Unintentional Father

Chapter 1: Silent Comfort

Rachel looked across the camp and saw her daughter sitting alone staring off into space, her expression blank. She was worried about Charlie. Since Danny's death she's been cold and withdrawn. Rachel expected sadness, despair even anger, but not this. She kept watching expecting her to crack, to breakdown at any moment, to turn to her and need her. Rachel didn't realize till that moment how desperately she wanted Charlie to need her.

Just as Rachel started to move toward her daughter she saw Miles approach Charlie.

Even though she was lost in her thoughts, Charlie could sense Miles sit down next to her. She immediately felt a small sense of calm come over her. Miles always had that effect on her. He didn't push, not like her mom, he was just there. Charlie tired to hide what she was feeling, to be strong. Yep on the outside she was cold, ready for battle - just like she always thought Miles was. Yet on the inside she was filled with anger, hurt and despair. Danny was gone and it was all her fault. She wanted to rip apart the Monroe republic with her bare hands.

Then there was her mom. She should be glad to have her back, and she was, she really was. But she had so many questions and no matter what Rachel did Charlie just couldn't connect to her. Granted if she was going to honest with herself, she really wasn't trying all that hard There were just so many secrets and at this point Charlie didn't know if she even wanted or needed to know them, unless it was a way to bring Monroe down.

As her thought tumbled down the dark and bloody path of what it would take to kill Monroe she felt Miles hand on her shoulder. He leaned in and simply whispered "One day at a time kiddo. Focus on the here and now. We'll get Monroe but only if we stay focused."

"How did you know? Charlie gasped.

"You think really, really loudly. And well I'm just that damn good."

"Right" A ghost of a smile hinted on Charlie's lips and she shoved her shoulder into his.

"I'm always thinking about what it's going to take to kill Monroe."

"You and me both. I just hope it's long, bloody and painful."

Miles softly chuckled. "Careful kid, you are sounding more and more like me and that is so not a good thing."

Charlie just shook her head, and leaned her head on his shoulder. They didn't say anything more to each other. Just sat in silence, which had become their ritual as of late.

Rachel watched their exchange from across the camp. It was the first smile she'd seen from Charlie and it was Miles who put it there. Thinking back Rachel couldn't even remember if Charlie smiled when she found out she was alive. How was it that Miles of all people could comfort her baby girl. He was THE GENERAL MILES MATHESON for crying out loud. He was a ruthless murderer and not a person she wanted around her child. Overcome with an urge to get her baby girl away from him she started to make her way over to them with every intention of dragging Charlie away by force if necessary when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Aaron.

"Don't Rachel, let them be."

"He could hurt her."

"Are you kidding, he would never, I think he would rather slit his own throat before he let anything happen to her."

"Look," Aaron said as Rachel shot him a look that said he'd either gone insane or grown two heads. "I've been traveling with them for a while, through some pretty nasty crap and I know he would die for her. Yes he is bastard and he's ruthless and there were times I wanted to deck him. I know you don't want to hear this but she's good for him and she needs him to get through what's coming. Do you know anyone better to prepare her for war?"

Rachel couldn't answer, she didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2- Training

The clash of swords filled the room. Miles watched as Charlie and the other young rebels trained. Charlie was paired off with Jason and she was more than holding her own. He had to admit, the kid had great instincts and some good skills. He couldn't help but feel some pride toward his niece.

Jason made a wrong move and Charlie took her opportunity to disarm him. She smirked at him as his sword fell to ground. Unfazed he moved in close, grabbed her hands and in one swift motion took her down to the ground, pinning her to floor. Both of her hands were trapped by his one, and his other gravitated toward her hip holding her in place. He leaned in close and said "nice try Charlie, I saw that one coming a mile away" all while his hand stroked her hip. Charlie could only stare back up at his eyes, momentarily lost in the moment. She was brought back to reality when the tip of Miles' sword appeared under Jason's throat.

"Watch your hands nipples, or I'll chop them off. Now on your feet do it again and concentrate."

Miles heard Nora's soft chuckle behind him. "He won't be any use to us without hand Miles."

"Well then he better keep them off my niece, fucking boy band wanna be."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Miles Matheson turned into an overprotective father."

"Yeah well I never asked for this, that's for sure. If I could reach into heaven and drag's Ben's ass back here I would. Then I would beat him into a bloody pulp. This was his job not mine."

"I think it's cute."

"Hold your tongue woman. I am many things, but cute isn't one of them. I made a promise, why I have no idea, and I'll be damned if I let that kid down. If that means killing every pretty boy that tries anything so be it – hell I might even enjoy it."

"She's not a child Miles, and her having a boyfriend won't interfere with your promise," Nora said as she walked away to finish building the pipe bombs for tonight's raid.

No but she's like my child Miles thought. He couldn't exactly pinpoint when he started thinking of Charlie as his own. It was the little things that happened along the way that made him realize he loved that girl like she was his own. Holly hell he wasn't parental material, not even close. No one in their right mind would nominate him for father of the year.

Speaking of parental figures, where the hell was Rachel? She was Charlie's actual parent but she had hardly spent any time with Charlie and when she did it usually turned into a silent death glare contest or a shouting match.

Christ, when had everything gotten so fucked up. Hell he knew the answer, it was when a naive wide eyed girl burst into his bar spouting the importance of family. Family he thought. He never thought much about family. Didn't want one, didn't need one, didn't deserve one. Then Charlie showed up and little by little he realized what he was missing.

He didn't deserve her, not after everything he had put her through and would probably put her through in the future. God under his "wing" she's got up close and personal to shoot a warden for a sniper riffle, kidnapped by a psyco dog man, branded, beaten, stepped on a landmine and shot in the head. Thinking back on all those moments made Miles shudder. And through it all, even after finding out who he really was, she forgave him and stuck by him. That kid had an endless amount of strength.

God she deserved a much better father than his sorry ass, but he would try his best to be the father he could. He only hoped it would be enough.

"Widen your stance" he barked at her. God she was a natural. A chip off the old block. He knew he couldn't lock her away and keeper out of the fight that was coming. Hell even if he tried she would just follow anyway. Stubbornness, one hell of a Matheson trait. If he couldn't keep her out of it, he would do the next best thing, train her to be the best.


	3. Chapter 3 - Raid

Thanks to everyone who has provided reviews, your feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 3: Raid

The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry.

Miles remembered that quote all of a sudden from his high school days. He wasn't exactly what you would call a Rhodes Scholar but that quote stuck with him and it applied to today. The raid should have been a simple in and out. Best laid plans my ass. It was a total cluster fuck. There was more Militia than expected and they could fight. These weren't kids strait from the conscription ships. He and Nora got separated from the group and then a storm hit making them hole up in a leaky shack till it passed. He just hopped Charlie was okay. He saw her take off with junior and few other rebels. He knew the boy had skills, at least old man Neville did one thing right, so he hoped Jason would keep her safe. Still as the storm raged on outside he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The small cabin felt like it was closing in on him as he paced. He just couldn't shake it. No matter what Nora tried to get him to calm down nothing worked, so she just gave up and watched him wear a groove into the already worn floor.

Finally the storm lifted and they were able to make their way back to camp. As they got there he knew he was right to be worried. Something was horribly wrong.

He saw Aaron rushing over to him, but before he could even get a word out Miles barked "Where's Charlie?"

Worried was etched in Aaron's face. "Thank god your back."

"Where is she?" Miles interrupted

"She's in the infirmary."

Miles' stomach bottomed out and his vision dimmed. He took off and sprinted across the compound before Aaron could finish. He crashed through the door and skidded to a top next to the bed Charlie was laying in. He couldn't believe what he saw. Charlie's eyes were closed and she looked to be barely breathing. He would have thought she was dead if she wasn't covered in sweat and shaking.

Miles rounded on Jason, grabbing his shirt and slamming him against the wall. "What the hell happened? You were supposed to look out for her."

Nora stepped in between them, "Miles back off and let him explain."

Jason didn't even try to had the anguish in voice, "She was only grazed, the wound was no big deal but all of a sudden she started getting really sick. It happened so fast." He knelt down beside her head and touched her hair. "I heard rumors of Monroe experimenting with different poisons. The soldier who got her must have laced his sword with it."

"Do you know what kind of poison Jason?" Rachel asked

"No I don't." Then the boy looked at Miles "I'm so sorry Miles, I let you and her down. She is stubborn and if anyone can fight this off its Charlie."

Miles moved to Charlie's side and took her hand in his. Rachel looked on with distain from the other side of her bed. His other hand replaced Jason's on her head. Charlie's skin was on fire, burning his hand. "Hey kid," he whispered into her ear, "you are warrior woman, you hear me? You fight this." Then he placed a kiss on her temple and issued a silent plea please Charlie beat this. I haven't broken my promise, I haven't left but you have to promise me that you aren't going anywhere either.

Charlie's shaking seemed to subside a little as Miles continued to talk to her. Rachel was amazed to see this kind of tender affection from Miles. He truly did love her daughter. He was changing. He was becoming the man she had wanted him to be all those years ago. Rachel couldn't fight the jealously that welled up within her. What was it about Charlie that was making him change? Why was he making the effort for her and not Rachel? Why wasn't she enough back then. She felt ashamed with the current direction of her thoughts. She had to get out of this room, she couldn't stay and watch any longer.

Over the next day Miles refused to leave her side. He kept watching for any slightest change that would tell him that Charlie was getting better. She was still unconscious and burning up with fever. The doc had come by and did what he could – which considering they didn't even know what she had been poisoned with – it wasn't much. They just had to sit and wait.

"Miles, why don't you take a break, staring at her won't make her any better any faster." Nora said from behind him.

"Later Nora." Miles ground out. The I'm not leaving her was very much implied.

"Miles, you won't be any good to her if you are exhausted. Get some fresh air, I'll call you if there is any change. If you don't I'll put a bomb under your chair and blow you out of it."

God she'd do it to. Miles just shook his head. "Alright, ten minutes then I'm coming right back."

Rachel entered the room a few minutes later. "How did you finally get him to leave the room?"

"I threatened to blow him up."

"Well alright then." Rachel looked down at her daughter. All she could see was the little girl she left behind. "Come on baby, wake up. Please wake up." she pleaded.

Miles looked up at the sky. My god he couldn't loose Charlie, not like this. A high pitched scream brought him out of his thoughts.

"MILES!" it was Charlie.

Miles broke a land speed record running to Charlie's side. Her eyes were open but glazed and she was thrashing around. Rachel was trying to hold her down and calm her at the same time but it wasn't doing any good.

"Miles, god Miles help. Help me Miles!"

He pushed Rachel none to gently aside.

"Charlie. Charlie, I'm right here. Your safe, it's okay"

She turned her unfocused gaze toward him and grabbed him, bunching his shirt in her hands.

"They're coming Miles. They are coming for us we have to fight, Monroe is coming. God Miles, help me, don't leave!"

Miles pulled h into a fierce hug, trying to bring her out of her fever induced hallucination. He stroked her hair, shushing her until she finally relaxed.

"your okay Charlie, it's just a dream. Your safe, I'm here."

Charlie looked up at him weekly. "You aren't going to leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere, but you have to hang in there. You've been infected with poison and you have to fight. Can you do that for me? Can you stay strong and fight? I'll be right here with you."

All of the strength left Charlie and she closed her eyes and surrendered to unconsciousness yet again.

Rachel couldn't take it she had to leave the room. Charlie had called out for Miles not her. She was loosing her daughter all over again. She had already lost Danny, she couldn't loose Charlie too.

Miles sat with her as she slept, silently fighting off the toxins coursing through her body.

"I am not a good man Charlie. I've done so many things. Your dad was a good man. God Charlie I never wanted this. I didn't ask for this but damn it you fight. You live and I promise I will be the best damn father I can be to you. I know I can't replace Ben. But I want you to know that I love you like you are my own. We are Mathesons and we are stubborn and strong. We are fighters. I am so proud of you Charlie. You have to kick this because if you don't I'll kick your ass. Just let me be your dad, let me have the chance."


	4. Chapter 4 - Dreams

Chapter 4 – Dreams

Charlie was sitting by a small stream, shoes off, toes dangling in the water. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. She turned her face up to the sun, enjoying the peace and quiet, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. At the sound of a twig snapping behind her she reached for her cross bow but it wasn't there.

"Just relax pumpkin."

"Dad?"

"Hey there."

Charlie was instantly confused. "What are you doing here?" Remembering the last time she saw her dad she came to a realization. "Wait, am I dreaming?"

"Yes you are. Don't freak out." Ben pointed to the spot beside Charlie, "Mind if I sit down and keep you company?"

"What am I doing here? What's happening dad? What's wrong?" Charlie was instantly on alert.

"Calm down Charlie. You're sick, really sick. You've been infected with some sort of poison."

"Well that can't be good. Of all the things that could have killed me to this point, it's poison. I honestly thought it would have been on the wrong end of a sword or a bullet." Charlie joked.

"It's not funny Charlie," Ben looked sternly at her.

"Dad" Charlie sighed. "You have to admit with everything I've been through I figured my death would be a little bit more dramatic."

"You're not dead Charlie, not yet. Its close, but you're fighting. You are amazingly stubborn and a pain in the ass."

"So I've been told."

Charlie looked over at her dad. She missed him so much. There was so much she wanted to say to him, and some things she wasn't sure if she should. Should she tell him about her mom and Danny? Hell this was only a fever induced dream, maybe she should just enjoy it and cherish the time she did have with him, imaginary or not.

"Dad, I need to tell you" she whispered.

"I know Charlie." Ben interrupted. "I know about Danny and your mom."

"How?"

"Does it matter?"

"Guess not." Tears formed in Charlie's eyes. "I am so sorry dad. I failed. I tried; I tried so hard, we all did. I couldn't protect him."

"Oh sweetie," Ben brought Charlie into a fierce hug. "It's not your fault. You did everything you could." He held her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "Charlie, I am so proud of you. No matter what happens I need you to know how much I love you and that I will always be proud of you."

Charlie held on to her dad and cried, cried the tears she had been fighting and holding back for so long. She didn't know how long she cried, but finally the tears dried up and she looked up at her dad. She had so many questions and now might be only the she'd get.

"Dad, why did you send me to Miles? I mean you had to have known who he was and what he did. Yet you trusted him to help me."

Ben was silent for a long time, then sighed.

"Charlie I know how you can be. You were going to go after Danny no matter what. Yes I knew about Miles' past, who he was. He was your only chance to get through this alive. I knew he could protect you and teach you the things that I couldn't. Plus he's my brother and I had a feeling."

"A feeling about what?"

"That even though you needed him to get Danny, that he needed you even more."

"Dad, Miles doesn't need me. He was perfectly happy hiding away in his bar. If it wasn't for me he would still be there, safe and sound, instead of fighting against the very republic he helped build. Dad this is so hard on him."

"You're wrong Charlie. Miles needs you more than you know. You're changing him. You've awakened a part of him that has been sleeping for far too long. You've saving him. You've given him something he hasn't had for a very long time. Something, someone else to fight for, but most importantly to LIVE for."

Charlie fell silent, thinking about her dad's words. Miles had changed. Oh he was still the grumpy and ruthless man she met back in Chicago, but he was also different. She couldn't explain it. He could have left her on so many occasions, but he never did.

"We're family," she simply stated.

Ben nodded, "You taught him that. He forgot for a little while. He just needed you to remind him. He loves you so much, and I think that scares him a little bit."

"Well I can be a little scary dad."

"There is so much of Miles in you. Even, when you were little you would remind me of him. God I can only imagine how you two butt heads."

She had lost so much, but the thought of giving Miles back his sense of family made her smile. They were family. She knew deep down that she would do anything for Miles, even killing Monroe so he wouldn't have to.

There was something else she needed to tell Ben, but she didn't know how to begin or how he would react. Ben could sense her unease. "Spit it out Charlie."

Charlie turned her face away; she couldn't stand to see the disapproval she knew she would see. "Dad I've done things, things I'm sure you wouldn't approve of. I've killed people and if I live through this I will probably kill more."

"Charlie look at me." Charlie turned to see her father's eyes well up with tears. "I love you. You are at war. Did I want this for you? No, but you do what you have to do."

Ben looked off into the distance and sighed deeply. "Charlie, it's almost time to go. I want you to listen to me. It's okay for you to lean on Miles. It's okay to need him. I wish I could be there for you but I couldn't have picked a better man to look after you."

"I miss you" Charlie whispered as she hugged him.

"I miss you too," Ben whispered into her hair. "It's time to go."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, and give Miles a message for me." Ben leaned over and whispered his message into her ear. Charlie smiled and nodded, "I promise to tell him dad."

In the early dawn Charlie's fever finally broke and she slowly opened her eyes to see Miles staring down at her. His relieve apparent on his face.

"Welcome back kid, you had me worried."

"Miles," she whispered, her throat dry and voice horse. "Dad says to keep up the good work and to welcome to the club."

Miles was confused, "What club kid?"

"The dads of pain in the ass daughters club."


	5. Chapter 5 - Recovery

Chapter 5 - Recovery

What was the old saying? An Army marches on it's stomach, and as their little band of rebels grew so did the demand for supplies. New recruits were coming in all the time. Then again calling this rag tag band of merry men an army was stretching it a bit. Still they needed food. In his good old Militia days Miles would have taken what he needed and to hell with anyone else. But that was the old Miles and he was trying really, really hard not to be that person anymore. Now he was new and improved. Now he asked, and it pissed him off. Sometime he really hated playing nice. Luckily the village nearby was very sympathetic to the rebel cause and they gave what they could. It wasn't much but at least everyone was fed.

Miles' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Charlie's laughter. You couldn't tell by looking at her that only a week ago she was on death's door. She was recovering nicely and he could tell she was getting antsy. Like him, she didn't like sitting around in one place for too long. At least she was in a good mood and he guessed he had Jason to thank for that - dammit. Since she woke up they had started spending more and more time together. He like the kid well enough, still didn't totally trust him yet, then again he really didn't trust anyone. But he guessed if Jason made her smile then he couldn't be all that bad.

"It's nice to see her back on her feet." Nora said as she approached.

Miles nodded and watched as Charlie and Jason walked off into the woods next to their camp. He almost started following them when Nora stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"She doesn't need you hovering, god knows Rachel has been doing that enough."

"I'm not hovering. I'm not worried about her collapsing or anything, I'm worried about the other things they could be doing in the woods. Alone. Together."

Nora chuckled softly, "We used to have a lot of fun off alone together in woods just like this."

"You are so not helping. I swear if they make me a great uncle I'll kill them."

At that moment Rachel appeared looking around frantically, "Where's Charlie?" she demanded.

"Um, she went to get some water." Nora answered

"Alone!" Rachel practically screeched.

"God Rachel, don't get your panties in a twist. Jason is with her, she'll be fine. Even if he wasn't she can take care of herself. She doesn't need you hovering over her and watching her every move. God woman your smothering her."

"Don't you tell me what to do with Charlie, Miles. I am her mother. I think I know better than you what's best her." and with that Rachel stormed off.

"She's getting worse Miles, we have to do something."

"Got any suggestions Nora?"

Nora just shook her head and left Miles alone with his thoughts. Rachel's behavior had started becoming erratic ever since Charlie had been hurt. She would become angry and lash out every time Charlie was out of sight or did something she didn't approve of, which was often. She was even going to far as to try and keep Charlie away from him, Nora, Jason, hell anyone remotely involved with fighting. He could tell Charlie was fed up with the whole situation. She wasn't used to the sidelines. She had a fierce independent streak and wasn't taking to Rachel's overprotective hovering very well. Miles figures it wouldn't be long before Charlie snapped and let Rachel have it. Part of him really wanted to see that, Rachel really needed to realize that Charlie wasn't a child anymore. The other part of him wanted to cut Rachel some slack. He couldn't image what loosing a child would do to him. Then again he probably could. If he lost Charlie he would probably burn down the world. Still something had to change and soon.

Charlie and Jason appeared out of the woods, without water bottles, Miles noted. Jason had his arm around Charlie and he really had to fight the urge to chop it off. A man could live with one arm right? Great he really was turning into that "dad".

"Where in the hell have you been!" Rachel yelled as she rushed over to take Charlie in her arms.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Jeez mom, will you relax."

"I will not relax, you almost died."

"That was last week, I'm fine. It was just a close call. It wasn't the first one and it probably won't be the last. I'm surprisingly hard to kill." she looked up as Miles approached. "It must be a family trait."

Miles smiled and let out a small laugh.

"It's not funny!" Rachel screamed.

Realizing how close to breaking her mother really was, Charlie sighed and her shoulders sagged. "Jason, Miles can you give me and mom a moment?"

As the two men walked off Jason whispered to Miles, "this is not going to be good. Should we stay close, just incase they try to kill each other?"

"Probably a good idea Junior. This has been a long time coming."

Charlie led her mom to a nearby log and sat down. "Mom, we can't keep doing this. You have to back off. You have to give me some space. I know you worry and you miss Danny. I miss him too, more than you will ever understand."

"You almost died, I can't loose you too." Rachel was silent for a long while, then turned to Charlie. "But I have already lost you haven't I? Even before you were poisoned I already felt like my little girl was slipping away."

"Mom, that's the problem. I'm not that little girl you left behind all those years ago. I haven't been her in a really long time." Remembering what Miles told her while they were on their way to rescue Danny, Charlie continued. "I can't be that girl. I've seen and done things, and it's changed me. And with the things I know I'm going to have to do in the future - well I just cant. I can't be that girl you remember, the girl you want me to be."

Tears formed in Rachel's eyes, "Charlie, don't do this. Please don't turn into him. I can see it happening more and more every day. If you do it will destroy you."

"Mom, Miles has changed. he's different now and you know it."

"He's not your father Charlie."

Charlie sighed. "No dad's dead, the Militia killed him."

"Yes the Militia that Miles built."

"Built, past tense, he walked away and now he's fighting them."

"He doesn't deserve your loyalty Charlie."

"Yes he does and more importantly he deserves my love."

"Why?"

"Because we're family."

"I'm your family to and your pushing me away."

"I don't mean to, I really don't. I had to grow up quickly. I'm sorry we missed out on so much. I'm not blaming you or Miles. It is what it is. You have to stop trying to be the mother I needed all those years ago and be the mom I need now."

"What if I don't know how?"

Charlie stood up and started to walk away. She paused briefly and turned toward her mother. "Mom, I love you, I love you so much, but you have to let me be who I need to be."

Rachel didn't know what to do say to Charlie so she stayed silent. She didn't honestly know if she could sit and watch them grow closer. It was tearing her apart. The decision she made all those years ago was coming back to haunt her. She knew she made the right choice but now she didn't know what to do.

Charlie walked over to where Miles and Jason were standing.

"You guys good?" Miles asked.

"I don't know.."

He wanted to tell her that he had overheard their entire conversation. He wanted to thank her for everything she said. He needed to tell her he loved her too. "Charlie, I….. what the hell?" Miles looked beyond Charlie and started running.

A young boy was staggering out of the woods. Miles got to him before he fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Miles asked the boy.

"Oh my god I recognize this boy, he's from the village that has been giving us food and supplies." Charlie said as she rushed up next to Miles.

The boy looked up at Miles and said weekly "Soldiers came, they took everyone and everything. They said we were being punished for helping the rebels. We tried to run, but there were so many of them. Those they didn't kill they put into wagons and took away. They took my mom. Where's my mom?"

"Oh god Miles we have to help them."

"I know kid, I know."


	6. Chapter 6 - Remember the Warden

Chapter 6 - Remember the Warden

They tracked the villagers to a makeshift work camp. The Militia had them cutting down trees, milling them down into boards and building some sort of structure.

"What are they building?" Charlie asked, no one in particular.

"It looks to be some sort of tower." Miles answered.

Then Rachel noted something in a heavily guarded wagon. "Oh my god." she gasped.

"What, what is it?" Miles asked.

"He's building an antenna."

"You mean like a TV tower? But why?" Aaron asked.

"You see that device in the wagon. I think it's a relay device, but I can't be sure till I take a look at it. But if I'm right it will extend the range of the pendants to about a twenty mile radius around the antenna tower. Think of it as a cell tower. As long as you are in the coverage area you had service. He could build a whole network of these and have power throughout the whole republic."

"If that happened he could use countless helicopters, tanks, you name it." Miles stated.

"Yeah but wouldn't we have power to?" asked Charlie.

"Not necessarily." Rachel said. "I highly doubt Bass would want to share his power with everyone. I'm betting that he's programming the antenna to only power up whatever has a special receiver."

"The resistance would be over before it even really started." Nora groused.

"Okay so we get those villagers out of there and blow up the antenna, should be a piece of cake."

"Who how do we get in?" Rachel asked.

I have an idea." Charlie piped up.

"What's that kid?" Miles asked

"Remember the warden?"

Miles and Nora both smiled and Rachel just looked confused.

"What warden?" she asked

"Good idea but I don't think that's going to work this time Charlie. There are more guards and their better armed. Plus last time I checked we don't have that handy dandy little wrist gun."

"What happened with the warden?" Rachel asked again.

"What if I can get close enough to slit his throat, cause some confusion while the rest of you sweet up?" Charlie asked.

"What!?" Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Still won't work," Miles said. "They'll cut you down before we can take them all out."

"Will somebody answer my question?" Rachel demanded.

Miles looked at Charlie, silently telling her the ball was in her court. They had yet to fill Rachel in on all their "adventures" on their way to rescue Danny. He had a feeling this wasn't going to go down very well.

"Long story short mom, I shot the warden of the chain gang Nora was in, point blank, to get a sniper rifle, and to free the rest of the prisoners."

"You did what?"

"Mom we really don't have time for this." Rachel continued to stare at Charlie with a shocked look on her face. "Okay if I can't do the lost girl routine then what?"

"Well we can't just rush in and attack, we'd run the risk of the villagers getting caught in the cross fire. We need to get in and attack from the inside." Nora said as she continued to survey the situation.

"So we need to get people inside. Inside a Militia prison camp" Charlie trialed off and looked down at her covered wrist.

Miles followed her gaze down to her wrist, to the spot he knew was the site of the brand. God he hated that thing, hated thinking about how she got it. Part of him wanted to yell "Hell No" but her idea had merit.

"I don't like it."

"What don't you like?" Aaron asked looking from Miles to Charlie and back again. It looked like they were having a whole conversation with just slight facial tics and eye movements. Obviously they were having a major discussion about the idea Charlie had. It was creepy how they could do that. When Miles nodded and Charlie smiled he finally got fed up and growled "Will you two use actual words, the rest of the class doesn't speak Matheson."

Charlie just shook her head and smiled. "I'm going to pretend to be a Militia soldier bringing more prisoners for the work camp. I figure Jason and I can at least get Miles and Nora in and between the four of us we should be able to take care of the guards around the prisoners while the rest of you get the guys on the perimeter."

"I have to admit, it's a good plan." Miles said the pride in his voice evident.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Hell No" Rachel was shaking her head adamantly. "She's not going in there."

Charlie was clearly getting fed up with her mother's interfering. "Do you have a better idea mom? One that doesn't involve me sitting on the sidelines, watching everyone else do what needs to be done?"  
Rachel fell silent.

"Didn't think so, okay let's get going."

Everyone was in position. Charlie loosely placed the chains on Miles and Nora. She wanted it to at least look like they were properly chained up.

"You ready for this?" Miles asked, his voice full of concern.

"Don't worry Uncle Miles, I got this." She gave him a small smile, then took a deep breath, grabbed Miles' arm and started marching him toward the camp. Nora and Jason followed close behind. There had been some discussion on who should lead who. It actually made more sense for Jason to take Miles in but to be honest Miles didn't want Charlie more than an arm's length away from him. Here he was giving Rachel grief about being so over protective. He was just as bad.

They made it to the front of the camp before they were stopped by two sentries. They reminded Miles of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. "Who are you and where do you think you're going?"

Using his best Militia Boy voice Jason answered, "We need to see your commanding officer, we have two high priority prisoners to turn over to his custody."

"Oh yeah, where are your orders and your uniforms?" asked Tweedle Dee.

Charlie pulled up her sleeve to show her brand and infused some serious attitude into her voice. "We were undercover dumbass, now let us through. If you don't you commander, and not to mention General Monroe himself will be seriously pissed."

Jason showed his brand too and Tweedle Dum looked over their brands like he was studding fine art. Miles was getting ready to go on the offensive just in case the Tweedle brothers didn't buy they story. Finally after what seemed like an eternity they granted them entry.

"We'll we're in," Charlie muttered under her breath. The next part of the plan would depend partly on the villagers keeping their mouths shut. The last thing they needed was one of them recognizing them and calling out for help. Luckily everyone had their eyes averted so, so far so good.

They made their way to the commander's tent and Jason froze. "Shit" he hissed.

"What? What is it?" Charlie asked.

"The guy next to the commander, he knows me. He's had to have heard by now that I'm either dead or joined the rebels. We're blown.

The man Jason was talking about took that moment to look up. His gaze settled on Jason and recognition came over him.

"Crap, it's now or never kids." At that both Miles and Nora shook off their chains and lunged for the closest guards, quickly taking them down and taking their weapons while Charlie and Jason aimed for the commander and his assistant.

All hell broke loose. There was fighting on the inside and fighting on the perimeter. Miles looked up to see Charlie taking on not one but two guards. He started to move to help her out, but as she brought them both down, he realized that she didn't need his help. Miles couldn't help it, he smiled and shouted out to her, "That's my girl!" Charlie looked up and smiled a big stupid grin. "Now watch your ass!"

Rachel watched from a safe distance. Her nerves were frayed to the breaking point. As she watched she started to see Charlie in a new light. She hadn't really ever seen her daughter in a fight like this. She was confident and moved with a deadly grace, just like Miles. She saw them talk to each other during the fight. They had such a special connection. Rachel guessed it was bound to happen, it was only natural. No matter how much she didn't like it, she wasn't going to fight it anymore. She was going to back off. Charlie needed him right now. She needed her father.

After the villagers were freed and Rachel dismantled the relay device, Nora blew up the tower. The mood around the camp was celebratory. Someone found fiddle and music started to fill the night. Miles and Charlie were sitting together staring at the fire. "You did good today Charlie."

"Thanks." She paused briefly then continued "Will it always be like this? Will there ever be an end to the fighting, to the amount of people that Monroe hurts?"

"I wish I could tell you what you want to hear, I really do. There will be end to the fighting someday, let's just make sure it's us on the winning side."

The fiddle was soon joined by a guitar or two and soon Charlie was swaying to the music. He looked up to see Jason stride toward her. He knew what was coming so he put on his best stern father look, it was one he had seen many times in his youth, at least he hopped was achieving the right look and he didn't come off looking constipated.

Jason extended his hand to Charlie and asked, "May I have this dance?" At the same time he gave Miles a challenging stare.

Holy crap, Junior had balls, Miles thought to himself. He had to admit, he kind of liked that about the kid. Miles subtlety nodded his okay as Charlie accepted Jason's invitation.

"Hey Junior, have her home by midnight."

"Yes sir."

Charlie just rolled her eyes.

"You're giving her a curfew? Isn't she a little old for that?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, well that's what fathers do don't they?" Hell if he was going to do this father thing, he was going to do it right.


End file.
